Inside You, Inside Me
by Celdarion
Summary: [Elsanna - Smut - Kinks - M] Anna and Elsa celebrate Christmas by doing the one thing they always do - lots of sex. But this time, Anna wants to explore a particular fetish with her lover.


**I'd like to dedicate this work to my best friend in the world, TalkElsannaToMe. This amazing person is the only one I can write smut for and share Elsanna with :-)  
>So this is for you, as a thank you for being so wonderful :-)<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas morning. The snow was falling over the lakeside town of Arendelle, draping the entire landscape in a beautiful white blanket. Anna woke early that day. Stretching luxuriously, she ran her hands over her chest, the memories of the previous night flooding over her.<p>

She rolled to her left, and was immediately greeted with the other participant in said activities. A beautiful young woman, blonde hair styled in a thick loose braid, flawless alabaster skin, and a figure you could die for. Not to mention an insatiable sex drive.

The young woman in question was her sister, Elsa. Ten months ago, their parents had perished on a cruise. Elsa had taken Anna in, having already owned her own apartment. Her parents were wealthy, and had purchased Elsa an apartment for her eighteenth birthday. Including inheritance, and a lucrative career thanks to her father, Elsa was more than capable of looking after her little sister. A few months later, however, things had taken a turn in their relationship.

This was their first Christmas without their parents, and Anna wanted to make it extra special. Without further ado, she crept out of bed and made her way to the spare bedroom, where Anna's special gifts to Elsa were stored. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a large crate, full to the brim with at least twenty individually wrapped gifts. As quietly as she could, she crept downstairs and placed it under the tree, out of sight so Elsa would not notice it initially. There were four other gifts already there, two from Elsa, to Anna, and two from Anna, to Elsa.

Smiling happily, she ran back upstairs and leaped on the bed, where her beautiful sister was still sleeping.

"Elsa!"

"Mmmfph. What?"

Anna leaned down and kissed her sister on the lips. "Ew, morning breath. Come on, sleepyhead, get up! I want to give you my presents!"

Grumbling, Elsa slowly disentangled herself from the bedsheets and rose. Striding around the bed, she caught Anna in a passionate, languid kiss, her tongue swirling in the younger's mouth. At the same time, she slid a hand up Anna's t-shirt, catching a firm breast in her hand and squeezing firmly, pinching the nipple as she did so. Anna's breath hitched.

Elsa pulled back from the kiss, yet her hand remained on Anna's breast.

"Morning breath, eh? Come on, let's take a shower!" She removed her hand and led the way to the spacious bathroom. Turning the water on, the two sisters immediately began to undress. Elsa was so beautiful. Her slender waist flared out into wide hips, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her long legs were flawless, and only served to remind Anna how good they felt wrapped around her. Her large breasts sat high on her chest, with no sag whatsoever. Unable to resist, Anna brought her mouth to one of Elsa's nipples, biting down gently.

Elsa moaned, and immediately felt the familiar warmth between her legs. Silently, she took her sister by the wrist and dragged her into the shower, where she immediately caught her in a passionate kiss, hands squeezing her breasts as she did so. Anna returned the gesture, hands reaching up to grab Elsa's perfect breasts. The two continued for several minutes, hot water cascading down upon them, until Anna could bear it no longer. Reaching down, she placed her hand between Elsa's legs, and plunged a finger inside her.

Elsa screamed.

"Ohhhhhh, Anna! Fuck!"

Anna smiled mischievously. Her other hand remaining firmly on Elsa's breast, she began to push her finger in and out of her beautiful sister. Using her thumb, she ran little circles around the elder's clit, until she finally brushed over it. Elsa moaned passionately and brought her hand down between Anna's legs. Anna looked her sister in the eyes, and said something that almost made Elsa cum right there.

"I want you inside me…"

Elsa obliged, and plunged two fingers deep inside her sister. Anna gasped sharply, and immediately she was on the brink.

"God, Elsa! I'm so close…"

"Me too," Elsa breathed. "Keep going. Almost...there…"

Anna curled her finger towards her, and hit the spot. Elsa screamed her name, shuddering, her knees almost collapsing. At the same time, she flicked her thumb across Anna's clit, causing her to explode.

"Ohhhhhhh Elsa! Elsa! ELSA! Yes!"

Waves of pleasure cascaded over the pair, as they desperately clung to each other, out of a mixture of love, passion, and a need to not fall over.

Gradually, they came down from their high, yet they kept panting.

"Wow, Elsa, that was…"

"Yeah…"

The pair turned off the water and exited the shower. Grabbing towels, they began to dry each other off, paying particular attention to each other's breasts.

"Hey, I've just had an idea!" Anna chirped.

"Oh?"

"Naked Christmas."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is that?"

"What do you think, silly? It's when we have Christmas, but we do it naked!"

"Is that so? And what exactly would we do?"

"The usual. Open presents, eat, drink, more presents. And sex. Lots of sex."

Elsa smirked. "Well, that's a given. On any day."

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, well. Sex with you is fun, and I think today it's going to be...extra fun. Come on!"

Without another word, Anna dropped her towel and strode out of the room, buck naked. Elsa followed, greatly admiring the view.

Once Elsa reached the living room, she found Anna sitting on the sofa, the large crate in front of her, overflowing with gifts.

"God, Anna! What have you done?"

"They're for you! Well, to be more exact, they're for _us_"

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything! Open them! But you have to do it in order. They're numbered, see?" She picked up a rectangular box with a "1" scrawled upon it.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Okay…"

As she tore off the wrapping paper, Anna watched in anticipation. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she unboxed the item. Inside was a purple dildo, about six inches in length.

Elsa cracked a smile. "Ooooh Anna…"

"Open number two!"

Elsa set the toy aside and reached for the second item. A similar sized box, slightly longer and wider this time. Inside was an almost identical toy, though it was about an inch longer and significantly wider.

"Ohhh, I see where this is going. Working up the scale, are we?"

Anna bounced in her seat. "Yeah! Something like that! Oh, I forgot!" She reached for the first dildo Elsa had opened, and fiddled with something on its base. A low hum emanated from the toy, and Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"I've got a challenge for you. You have to open all of these gifts with this dildo inside you, without coming, with it on vibrate!"

Elsa smirked at her sister. Taking the toy, she half-stood and slowly pushed it inside her, moaning as she did so.

"Ohhhh, Anna! I don't think I can last long!"

"Better get unwrapping then!"

Box three contained an even bigger dildo, at least fifteen inches in length.

"How am I supposed to fit _all _of that inside me?"

"It's not _just _for you! It's for me too…"

Elsa squinted slightly, trying to work it out. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her.

"Ohhhhhh. I like the sound of that!"

"Yeah! Keep going!"

Elsa unwrapped box four, which contained a set of four butt plugs, ranging from a tiny size to a frighteningly large one.

"Oh...Anna...I don't know. I've never done that…"

Anna took her sister's hand. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "You've done that?!"

Anna blushed. "Yeah...a few times. While you were out. It's...incredible."

"I've never seen toys like this around the house. What did you use?"

"Umm….I used our favourite…"

"That thing? Anna, it's huge!", Elsa remarked, referring to one of the largest dildos they owned.

"Yes, it is," Anna said with a smile.

"I'd never have guessed! My little sister has a kinky streak!" Elsa leaned forward to kiss her, but as she did so, the vibrator hit the right spot, and Elsa came immediately,

"Ohhhh, Anna! Shit!"

"It's okay, Elsa. Here, give it to me."

Elsa stood and slid the toy from inside her, handing it to Anna. The younger girl took it in her mouth and licked it, smiling devilishly.

"Mmm, Elsa. You taste good…" She leaned back and slowly pushed it inside herself, yet kept the vibrate function turned off.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why'd I have to use the vibrator?!"

"I love the feeling of it inside me, just being there."

Elsa blushed.

"Keep opening!"

Elsa opened her gifts in a frenzy, wrapping paper flying everywhere. Box five contained a set of intricate nipple clamps, which Elsa wasted no time in trying on. The two took a brief hiatus as Anna ate her sister to a shuddering orgasm right there on the couch.

Boxes six and seven contained a set of handcuffs and ankle cuffs, both padded. Elsa had long since had a passion for being tied up, and while they had experimented from time to time in the bedroom, they had never had the use of proper equipment.

Box eight contained a harness and a set of dildos, ostensibly to be used in conjunction. Elsa's eyes grew wide once more, she had never used anything quite like this.

"I want you to fuck me with _this _one," Anna said, pointing to the largest. She leaned in close to Elsa, and whispered in her ear, "in my ass…."

Esa stared in shock at Anna. "What, really? Is...is that possible?

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

By midmorning they had opened the remaining of the gifts. Anna had in no uncertain terms expressed that she wished to use each and every one of them before the day was out. Before them lay the widest assortment of toys Elsa had ever seen. The remaining gifts in the box had been: a vibrating bullet, something called a 'double penetrator'; a device Anna was extremely excited to try, several more dildos, each of varying sizes, and a comically large buttplug that Anna was insistent she could use.

"That is _not _going to work!" Elsa objected, eyeing the toy warily

"Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Says...says biology! It won't fit, Anna!"

"Bet you it will!"

Elsa grinned. "You bet…?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Bet me what?"

Anna considered her options carefully, her brow furrowed. "Umm...if I can take this, I get to try all the other ones on you," gesturing to the set of four buttplugs at Elsa's feet, "and if I can't...you get to be tied up all day tomorrow while I do _whatever I want _to you…"

Elsa frowned. "Sounds like a win-win for you."

"And for you! Come on!"

Elsa thought for a second. "Fine! Now, can we _please _put these toys to good use?"

Anna grinned, and slid the dildo out from inside herself. She licked herself from it, smiling devilishly, before setting it aside.

Elsa took that as an affirmative, and immediately caught her sister in a passionate kiss. Reaching behind her, she ripped open the box of the largest dildo and held it against her sister's opening. She looked into her sister's eyes, and the younger girl nodded, biting her lip.

Elsa slowly slid the toy inside her. Anna's eyes closed and her head rolled back, and she let out a deep moan. She wouldn't last long like this.

Elsa pushed the toy in and out of her sister, gradually moving faster and faster. Anna's breaths were coming in short, punctuated gasps now, and before long she was arching her back and screaming Elsa's name.

"Oh...my...god...Elsa...wow…," she panted. Grasping her sister by the back of the neck, she pulled her down into a slow, passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she grinned impishly at her elder sister. "Time to settle our bet!"

Elsa felt a slight jolt of adrenaline at the prospect of doing what Anna was suggesting. She had never experimented in that...area whatsoever, and frankly the prospect scared her. Before she could protest, Anna took the chain that linked the clamps that still adorned Elsa's chest, and led her to the bedroom. The pain produced by the slight tugging was exquisite, and Elsa grew impossibly wet, even running down her inner thighs. No doubt Anna would clean that up.

Finally, they reached the bedroom. Anna set the toys down on the bed, and went over to the nightstand. Pulling out a tube of lubricant, she instructed Elsa to lay on the bed.

"Now, pay attention. Anyone can do this, it's just a matter of perseverance!"

She squeezed a small amount of lubricant onto her fingers, and moved into a kneeling position on the bed, hovering over Elsa. She reached behind her and began to massage the lubricant around her other opening, before slowly pushing inside.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she buried her face in Elsa's breasts.

"You really like this sort of stuff, don't you?" Elsa inquired.

Anna shook her head vigorously, a muffled affirmation emanating from Elsa's chest. The blonde giggled. Anna responded by pushing a second finger inside herself.

"You wanna try?"

Elsa shook her head. "Um, no. Not yet! I'll leave it to the expert!"

Anna grinned and returned to her ministrations. She began to pant and moan as a third finger slipped inside.

"Wow, that is incredible!" Elsa remarked.

"Practice makes perfect! Hand me the dildo, please."

Elsa reached over and grabbed the large toy, passing it to Anna.

Anna took it and generously applied the lubricant, before gently beginning to push it inside herself. Her eyes closed and she moaned ever so seductively, causing Elsa to grow impossibly wet. The toy was gradually pushing the younger girl open, and each and every new inch inside of her brought untold waves of pleasure. She rode out a shuddering orgasm, face still buried in Elsa's breasts, moaning delightfully.

"You can come from that?"

Anna moaned, her voice muffled by Elsa's soft breasts. She gave one final push, and the toy slid all the way inside her. Panting slightly, she looked up and met Elsa's gaze.

"I win."

A surge of adrenaline shot through Elsa. "I...I don't know, Anna."

"Hey," Anna reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Elsa's lips, "it will be alright. You are going to _love _it. I'll start you off small, just to get used to it. I've got you, okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

Anna smiled widely. barely containing her excitement. "Okay! Lie on your stomach, my dearest."

Elsa did as she was bid, trembling slightly.

Anna kissed her neck tenderly. "Trust me, Els."

"I trust you, my love."

Anna shuffled down to Elsa's rear, the dildo still deep within her. She loved the sense of fullness it gave her, often she wore it for hours at a time. She generously applied the lubricant to her index finger, and did the same to Elsa's entrance. The blonde hummed slightly, seemingly from pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, Anna slowly rubbed circles over Elsa's ass, applying the slightest trace of pressure.

"How does that feel, Elsie?"

Elsa smiled, she always loved that particular nickname. "It feels...kind of nice, I guess…"

"Are you ready for more?"

Elsa nodded, a slight moan escaping her lips.

Anna gently began to push her finger inside her sister, ever so gradually. She slid in up to the first knuckle, and stopped."

"Els?"

"That...that feels...wow, Anna. Keep going."

Anna smiled, and pushed the rest of her finger in slowly, until it was all the way inside. Elsa let out a delightful little moan, and reached down between her legs and began to rub her clit.

"Oh….Anna...this feels so much better than I thought!"

"Just wait for the next part, my sweet." Anna removed her finger and reached over for the smallest buttplug. Its diameter was roughly the same as two of Anna's fingers. The redhead applied the lube once more, and began to push it into the beautiful blonde woman quivering on the bed. It slowly began to part her sister, and the blonde in question let out a guttral moan, filled with pleasure.

"Fuck, Anna!"

Anna let out a triumpahnt squeal as the buttplug slid smoothly inside her sister. Elsa collapsed on the bed, having brought herself to a shuddering orgasm, gasping and moaning her sister's name.

"So, Elsa, what do you think?"  
>Elsa rolled onto her back, the plug still inside her, and panted. "I...Anna...wow. That was amazing. But...I think I have had enough for tonight, if that's all right."<p>

"Of course it is, Els! It was amazing!"

Elsa pulled Anna close and they snuggled together, pulling the blankets over them. Anna rested a hand on Elsa's firm breast, squeezing gently and rubbing her nipple softly.

"You're sleeping with that in, are you?"

Elsa grinned. "Oh, yes."

"Dirty girl." Anna reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Elsa's lips. "Goodnight, Els."

"Goodnight, Anna."

The next morning, Anna awoke with a start at the sensation of something heavy landing on the bed. She rolled over slowly, blinking. Elsa was straddling her, completely naked, with the harness and the largest dildo adorning her hips.

"Wow, Elsa! What's all this?"

"You wanted me to fuck you with this, yes? In...in..._in the ass…?_

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You really want to do that?

"Yes, I do. Get on your knees."

Surprised by Elsa's sudden dominant streak, Anna complied, raising her backside in the air. Elsa poured a large amount of lubricant onto Anna's opening, and began to insert her index finger.

"That all you got, Els?"

Elsa didn't reply. She did however insert her middle finger alongside the first, eliciting a slight gasp from Anna.

The redhead looked over her shoulder, and grinned impishly at her sister.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Is that so, little sister?"

Anna bit her lip. "Fuck me...now."

Elsa poured a generous helping of lube onto the large dildo, and began to rub it gently against Anna's ass. The head parted her sister swiftly, and began to slide inside her. Elsa was surprised that Anna could take it all so quickly.

Anna seemed to read her mind. "Practice, my dear Elsa. Practice."

Elsa smiled and pushed forward, until she was buried to the hilt inside her sister. Anna moaned, her head buried in the pillow.

"Ohhhh, Elsa! Fuck me!"

The blonde slowly pulled herself out, until only the very tip was inside Anna, and plunged back in. She quickened her pace, establishing a fast rhythm in and out of her sister's beautiful behind.

Anna was beginning to scream, not of pain, but from pleasure. Her hand was furiously working at her clit, and she seemed to be seconds from orgasm.

Elsa continued to fuck her sister relentlessly, her body quickly tiring. She wouldn't, no, _couldn't _stop, this was the most erotic thing she had ever done.

"Gahhh...Elsa! Elsa! Yes! Fuck...fuck...oh, Elsa, I love you! Fuck me, Elsa! Harder!"

With all her strength, Elsa increased her pace. At that precise moment, Anna exploded.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anna collapsed on the bed, the dildo sliding out of her ass. "Fuck me, Elsa. That...that was incredible!."

She rolled over onto her back, and gestured for Elsa to join her.

"Put it back inside me, Els…"

"What, really?

"Trust me."

Elsa guided the strap-on to Anna's rear, and pushed inside her in one swift motion. Instantly, Anna came again, though it was not nearly as powerful as before.

"Mmmm. Now, leave it there."

Elsa lay atop her sister, still inside her, and pressed her breasts against her sister's. Gently, she leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Anna. That was amazing."

"I love you too, Elsie. And maybe, just maybe, one day I'll return the favour."


End file.
